Project Summary The overall objective of the Yale Vision Research Core Program is to enhance vision research at Yale University. With four key modules, this Program will aid the ongoing research projects of vision investigators by providing facilities and expertise that cannot be readily supported by individual research grants. The modules also serve to promote and facilitate collaborative interactions between vision investigators throughout the Yale University campus. The Core grant will also facilitate pilot projects to encourage established investigators at Yale to enter the field of vision research and develop new vision research grant proposals. Four key modules are proposed in this application. A Fabrication core module will assist in the design, development and construction of devices and instrumentation that are specific to vision research. This service module will provide an essential resource in helping new and junior investigators in vision research at Yale get their labs up and running as quickly as possible. Three resource modules are also proposed. A Programming core module will support the development of custom data acquisition and analysis software and the integration of specialized electronic equipment into experimental platforms through the services of a scientific programmer. An Imaging core module will provide access to physical facilities and intellectual resources for state-of-the art static and dynamic imaging of fixed and living visual system tissue. Finally, a Genotyping and Virus Production core module will serve an essential role in modern biological research, with a focus on genotyping and the production of novel viral vectors, by providing broad access to molecular biological equipment, techniques and skills that are either outside the area of expertise for individual vision researchers, or beyond their capabilities to utilize. These four modules make up a combined vision core program that serves the needs of all vision researchers at Yale University.